fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyr (Siege)
Summary Tyr '(ᛏ,Tîwaz'') was the lone ruler of the Southern Section/Southern Galatic Kingdom and a distinguished member of The Quintet. History The legacy of the house of Comandour had been tarnished by the cowardly hand of its patriarch, his sons gazed upon in horror as their lives and wealth began to shatter apart fragment by fragment; all but one of the young princes stood idly as their father continued to lambast the Comandour name. By the fall of night '''Tyr, the most juvenile of the sept slew his father who had spit upon the legacy of their family and his brethren to eliminate all manner of competition who chose to claim the title of their clan's patriarch. At the ripe and dangerous age of seventeen, Tyr took hold of what remained in the possession of the Comandour household and reformed it's status among the populous of the Southern Section gaining political power that surmounted that of Comandour's fellow houses, who grew weary of the increasing strength of the dynasty with every passing day. In a matter of years and waging numerous''' brutal conflicts with other houses in the galaxy, he had gained supreme and unopposed control of the Southern Section becoming it's sole and lone emperor, governing the kingdom with a tyrannical yet mandatory crimson fist, slaying and silencing all those unwilling to conform to his regime of steel and iron fury. But the threat of treason and conspirators that wish to claim his life are ever more the livid and grow more real with every second that God Emperor of the Southern Section lives, and it's only a matter of time before the people grow conscious of their oppression and revolt against their tyrannical sovereign, but in doing so lose their single greatest opportunity in thwarting a much graver threat to their freedom. But with his now being a cadaver, none knew of what ghoulish future that would have trailed forth,but forever is the very tale of Tyr, illustrious deity of the Aollorite Empire. Appearance The supreme ruler is all but mere man in appearance, his presence is radiant and his features seem akin to that of illustrious Greek statues, each stiff edge of his face seem chiseled by the most dignified and masterfully of craftsman the galaxy has to offer, he is more likened to god by his people and refuse to present him as mortal being capable of walking at pace with themselves. His bodily structure supersedes that of the greatest earthly athletes in efficiency and veneer, he stands well above even the tallest of men in the land always maintaining a rather intimidating position during any manner of confrontation or conversation holding a somewhat rebellious look while doing so. His skin of rather fair nature containing a rather mild feel, but outlining a somewhat average hue of flesh is a supernatural glow he bears throughout the entirety of entity spewing a gold light in any area he sets foot upon. The God Emperor of the Southern Section is typically fashioned in a rather regal looking carapace showered in the marriage of the shades of a royal gold with the deep oceanic color of blue over the iron skin of the kingly panoply. Several elaborate adornments scour the armor, with a number of rare exquisite gems and jewels encrusted deep in the regions of his abdomen and knees, accompanying such ornaments are golden cords draped around the seams of his wrists and a crown constructed from purely light to breath an air of wealth on to his being. Few dare approach his grace while in the midst of battle in which he adorns a navy blue adamantine carapace that seals him from the dangers of the world that lays before him, no matter how dolorous each blow is upon the panoply's rigid sturdy flesh. It irradiates a dangerously blinding stream of searing light capable of grabbing the eyes of gazers from kilometers away, transmuting himself into a dazzlingly beacon whilst shouting courageously a proposition for all to come face him in combat. The Comandour family crest rests upon the areas of his chest showing all that gaze upon him that he carries the entire legacy of a house that through his hand alone flourished and prospered into sovereignty and absolute power. Personality All mortal life that gaze upon the specimen that is Tyr will mistake such entity as a god their presence, his word becomes truth and his truth becomes word, every breath he takes is an actuality a '''Welcome' ''for he allowing such that enter his grace to still be living in his vicinity, and with every planet conquered in his name is a confirmation to the fact that he is liberating and advancing all that rest beneath his rule. Never will one forget the day they were blessed with standing in the presence of the Law Bringer, '''Tyr. Rightfully and strongly he believes that the tight regime he constructed from nothing but void is all in righteous mind, he is willing to strip his people of freedom and thought to bring order to a universe riddled with chaos and discord, and one of the few that foresee the threats yet to reveal themselves and he will do all in his power to prevent such enigmatic menaces to mar his civilization and most importantly, his legacy. The Shining One keeps all of his desires concealed, for he is of pure mind and an entity of rationality, for like all gods he works in mysterious ways and in time all will come to fruition. Many of his devote followers have depicted him as a deity of justice, law, and hope, but not one of morality for act of being morale has lead to the downfall several men throughout history, but unlike those before him, Tyr is no mere man and ascends beyond such meaningless terminology; the moral compass of the God Emperor is by all means void as he does not conform to what typical modern day society views as wrong ''or ''right, Tyr follows what the situation demands and will not let the emotions or personal views of others or even his own to some extent dictate his actions one the Law Bringer has made his decision. His glory is presented in light akin to the gods of old but contrary to what the occult and church have transmutated his being to be the godhead of the Southern Section. He holds absolute disgust with the notion of being a deity to his people as it breeds religious zealotry and violence among the populous, but allows such acts to go forth as the more the people view him as a messiah the more unified they will be under his rule and grow in purpose and moral; though should he falter in façade the repercussions of such failure will lead to grave punishment something the God Emperor is aware and truly fearful of should the day ever come forth. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-C Name: Tyr Comandour, The Law Bringer, God Emperor of the Southern Section, The Southern Tyrant, The Shining One Origin: SIEGE Gender: Male Age: 40 At Time of Death Classification: Emperor of the Southern Section, Member of Quintent, Patriarch of House Comandour Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Virtually Unparalleled Swordsman, Exceptionally Skilled Martial Artist, Capable of Interacting With The Intangible/Non-Corporeal, Capable of Harming Concepts and Ideas, Aura (Fear-Inducing and Charismatic), Possibly Immortality or Longevity, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resistance to Attacks of Temporal, Spatial, Conceptual, and Void Nature, Exterminatus Blade Nullifies Regeneration, Light Manipulation Attack Potency: '''At least '''Galaxy level (Potentially the most powerful individual in his class of strength, with measure of strength beyond the likes of a multitude of figures known for the evisceration of celestial bodies comparable in scale to galaxies. Vaporized Lundus' physical form with several so potent strikes that it rocked multiple galaxies in unison) Capable of Ignoring Durability with the Exterminatus Blade Which Weakens the Conceptual and Ideological Bond That Holds the Target Together When Struck With Speed: Massively MFTL+ '(Supersedes the speed that of any member of the SIEGE organization. Comparable to the likes of Galac-sis in the terms of velocity) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman ' 'Striking Strength: 'At least '''Galactic ' 'Durability: '''At least '''Galaxy level '(The most durable individual in his class of strength, capable of taking the combined strikes of both exiled archangels at once with some level of difficulty. Took several strikes from Lundus including a number of chaos bolts) 'Stamina: '''Inexhaustible (Has shown to be virtually never tire in the entirety of his career, a single drop of sweat has never sat upon his temple since his birth) 'Range: '''Increased Melee Range due to Sheer Size, Increased Several Meters with Sword '''Standard Equipment: * Adamantine Power Armor: Large set of hyper-advanced, specially modified, power armor which is permanently bound to his body which in turn is coated in a metallic navy blue skin of luster that surrounds the entirety (excluding added accents and symbols) of his rugged being. The suit is comprised of numerous elastic adamantine fiber bundles and flexible connector plates that mimic the user's movements, the power armor itself can also acts a self-contained area for the owner, protecting from a multitude of hostile environments, including the abyssal of the vacuum of space and incredibly toxic areas and planetary systems. The model used by Tyr is superior to the variants SIEGE employ to it's soldiers by leaps and bound allowing him to flourish in the void of time and space and temperatures that would incinerate solar systems at exposure. * Exterminatus Blade: A blade fabricated by the finest craftsmen in the Southern Section with materials from their very thoughts themselves, a blade entirely composed of the intense hatred they hold for their ruler and emperor capable of weakening the very bonds that keep every living or non-living organism jointed in body on a fundamental and conceptual level of existence. The sword is massive, nearly half the size of Tyr himself (Being 8'4). [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]: '''Supergenius. At the age of seventeen, he told hold of the house of Comandour and elevated in status among the populous to the point where it became the head house of the Southern Section. Soon after becoming ruler of the section in a matter of years, leading a multitude of galaxies containing among decillions of individuals with some level of amazing efficiency with a tyrannical regiment while upholding the image of a God-like figure to unite his citizens under his name. . '''Weaknesses: '''Cold and incredibly distant and far too willing to act upon his thoughts believing they will lead to an appropriate outcome (Though a significantly large amount of truth is held in that). Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:AkuAkuAkuma's Pages Category:Original Characters Category:SIEGE Category:Gods Category:Emperors Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Leaders Category:Tier 3 Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Light Users Category:Geniuses Category:Adults Category:Armored Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Dictators